


For The Love of Nancy

by RCLang (scifidevil)



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street
Genre: Comfort/Friendship, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-17
Updated: 2010-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifidevil/pseuds/RCLang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Disclaimer: I don't own Nightmare on Elm Street. If I did, there would probably be more Nancy Thompson items out there.</b></p>
    </blockquote>





	For The Love of Nancy

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: I don't own Nightmare on Elm Street. If I did, there would probably be more Nancy Thompson items out there.**

For The Love of Nancy

The cemetery was empty as usual. No one ever cared to give their respects anymore. What with all the crazy forms of technology out today it was a miracle that the people that worked at the graveyard even cared to put out flowers anymore.

The woman sighed. She couldn't complain though. She worked at Springwood's only cyber cafe and knew firsthand that technology was as vital part of living as breathing was. But she hadn't come here to complain about technology so she wasn't going to complain about it, she had decided right then.

Kristen Parker began to scan the rows for a headstone engraved 'Nancy Thompson'. "You were supposed to visit her more than this," Kristen scowled herself under her breath. And it was true. Nancy had died in 1987 and today, 2010, would mark the fifth time she had visited Nancy's grave.

Life had gotten away from her. She had gotten married to a comic book artist she met at one of the book signings for a book she had written about her experience with Freddy Kruger. The marriage was nice but only lasted five years after it was revealed that her husband had simply married her so he could become more famous. It was then that she tried to get more of a grip on her life. Before the divorce, Freddy Kruger was her life. She had written a book about him, she was basically married because of him, and people were starting to associate her with Freddy Kruger.

To think that this is what Nancy would be going through if she were still alive, she thought as she got closer to the young woman's grave. Or maybe Nancy would've gone through more of it. She had known Freddy better than anyone. Freddy practically owned Nancy and it was only a matter of time before he finally had her forever.

Kristen had finally found it, _Nancy Thompson 1968-1987._ She was so young when she died. Only nineteen. No one knows what she could've accomplished. But then again would they care? Nancy could've turned out all right but maybe she wouldn't have. She could've ended up in another mental institution, permanently scarred by the traumatic events of her past. Or maybe she might have turned out like Kristen did. She too could've written a book based on her experiences.

Kristen looked back on that thought. If their lives had mirrored each other, it would only be proof that Nancy could never be happy. And as she clearly remembered from the day Nancy died, Nancy should have a sweet dream. Not like the nightmare she had been living.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** So yeah this isn't meant to be taken too much into thought. I mean c'mon, I've written Twilight fanfics before *bows head in shame* but if anyone wants to help me flesh this out feel free to. I may write a set of Nancy-centric oneshots but I'm really not sure. Well read and review.


End file.
